Majowa historia
by Nerejda
Summary: poepilogowe drarry


**Tytuł**: _**Majowa historia**_**  
****Autor**: Nerejda **  
****Fandom**: Harry Potter**  
****Gatunek**: romans**  
****Rating**: PG – 13**  
****Ostrzeżenia**: slash**  
****Parring**/**Bohaterowie**: DM&HP**  
****Liczba** **słów**: 3 224**  
****Liczba** **rozdziałów**: 1; miniaturka**  
****Kanon: **chyba OC, przynajmniej tak myślę; w założeniu nawet zgodne z Epilogiem  
**Beta**: nie ma, ale podziękowania dla Itarille, która wskazała błędy**  
****Sequel**: Drugie prawo termodynamiki**  
Datowane** **na**: lipiec 2008  
**Publikacja**: 18 lipca 2008 (LJ)  
**Ostatnia aktualizacja:** 14 czerwca 2009**  
****Podsumowanie**: Przypadkowe spotkanie w kawiarni nieoczekiwanie zaowocowało stworzeniem długoletniej tradycji. Harry jeszcze nie wie, że tegoroczna herbatka z Draco będzie mieć niespodziewany finał.  
**Disclaimer**: Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Dedykacja urodzinowa dla Formicy.

~~~~~~~^~~~~*~~~~&~~~~*~~~~^~~~~

– Koszula ci wystaje ze spodni, łazęgo! – warknęło do niego odbicie, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Harry złorzecząc pod nosem na złośliwość rzeczy martwych, poprawił nieporządną część garderoby. Strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z butelkowozielonej koszuli i obdarzył lekkim uśmiechem swojego sobowtóra, czekając na aprobatę, której jak zwykle się nie doczekał. Jego odbicie popatrzyło na niego z ironiczną miną, sugerującą jasno, że uważa swój pierwowzór za kompletnego idiotę nieznającego się na modzie. Harry musiał przyznać mu rację – nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego dla niektórych, w tym również jego żony, strojenie się jest takie ważne. Sam, gdyby mógł, wyciągałby z szafy pierwsze lepsze ubranie i nie zawracałby sobie głowy takimi dylematami, jak te, czy zielona koszula pasuje do granatowych spodni, ani czym się różni kolor szmaragdowy od seledynowego. Harry wyobraził sobie minę Ginny, gdyby usłyszała jego myśli i nie umiał powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu wpełzającego mu na twarz.

Przygładził nieporządne kosmki ciemnych włosów, których do schludności nie doprowadził nawet nowy szampon „Ulizany" podarowany mu przez żonę na ostatnie urodziny i uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, więc rezygnując z dalszych komplikacji, jakie mogłyby go spotkać, gdyby dłużej zajmował się swoim wyglądem, odsunął się od lustra. Poklepał się po kieszeni dżinsów, upewniając się, czy ma różdżkę na swoim miejscu i wyszedł z domu.

Bezmyślnie wędrował ulicami mugolskiej części Londynu, instynktownie wybierając najlepszą drogę, która doprowadzi go do celu. Tyle razy przemierzał już trasę prowadzącą do starej kawiarni, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, pogrążony we własnym świecie. Zastanawiał się, czy ich spotkanie potoczy się tak jak zwykle, czy może z racji dwudziestej rocznicy coś się zmieni.

Ulice były prawie puste, gdzieniegdzie przemykały skulone postacie umykające przed porywistym wiatrem, który z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile. Późna pora i deszczowa aura wisząca nad miastem nie zachęcały do rekreacyjnych spacerów. Co jakiś czas po ulicy przemykało auto, rozpryskując fontanny błotnistej wody. Jednym przechodniem, prócz Pottera, był niski mężczyzna prowadzony przez czarno-brązową kulkę, prawdopodobnie zwykłego kundelka, ale czarodziej nie mógł mieć pewności co do słuszności tego twierdzenia – na rasach psów znał się gorzej niż na kolorach.

Harry minął skrzyżowanie i właśnie wtedy pogoda postanowiła spłatać mu figla. Z nieba lunął gwałtowny deszcz, który w niespełna minutę całkowicie przemoczył jego ubrania. Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem i szybkim truchtem podbiegł do drzwi. Otworzył je dość gwałtownie tak, że dzwonek aż zadudnił. Kelnerka podniosła głowę, zdenerwowana, ale widząc wchodzącego do środka Harry'ego, uspokoiła się. Dobrze znała tego klienta. Zerknęła ukradkiem na kalendarz, zła na samą siebie, że nie zauważyła – dzisiaj był ten dzień.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby w przepraszającym uśmiechu. Szybko podszedł do niewielkiego stolika w kącie kawiarni. Jego towarzysz już na niego czekał.

Harry w sposób kompletnie pozbawiony gracji opadł na krzesło. Rzut okiem na stolik wystarczył, by zarejestrował czekającą na niego filiżankę z gorącym napojem. Za każdym razem, niezależnie od tego, czy Harry przychodził spóźniony, czy zbyt wcześnie, on zawsze już siedział na swoim krześle. Koło niego stały dwie filiżanki wypełnione jakąś wyjątkową mieszanką, którą właścicielka kawiarni sprowadzała specjalnie dla swojego szczególnego klienta. Malfoyowie zawsze muszą mieć wszystko, co najlepsze.

Harry przysunął do siebie cukiernicę i posłodził swoją herbatę. Zerknął na blondyna pogrążonego w lekturze artykułu w „Proroku Codziennym" i niby przypadkiem przesunął porcelanową miseczkę bliżej jego filiżanki. Malfoy nadal był skoncentrowany na czytaniu, więc Harry korzystając z okazji postanowił spłatać mu psikusa. Delikatnie ujął łyżeczkę cukru i już prawie wsypał ją do filiżanki blondyna, gdy blada dłoń mu w tym przeszkodziła. Harry powoli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w szare oczy Malfoya.

– Radzę ci nie próbować tego więcej! – wysyczał cicho.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony ostrym tonem, ale nie wziął go sobie do serca. Zdążył już trochę poznać Ślizgona, więc wiedział, że nie zawsze to, co mówi należy brać na poważnie.

– Chciałem ci osłodzić. – Przekorny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Z rozbawieniem wyraźnie widocznym w zielonych oczach przyglądał się złości Malfoya. Uwielbiał go denerwować. – Gorzka herbata jest obrzydliwa. Nie wiem, jak możesz pić coś równie paskudnego. Ale ty jesteś Ślizgonem, masz spaczony gust…

– Jedyną osobą pozbawioną całkowicie klasy, jesteś ty, _Potter_. – Jedynie Malfoy potrafił wymówić jego nazwisko, jakby było najgorszą obelgą. Niezrażony brakiem reakcji Harry'ego kontynuował zjadliwie. – Cukier niszczy aromatyczny smak, który potrafią docenić tylko smakosze o wyrafinowanym podniebieniu. Plebejusze tacy jak ty nigdy nie zrozumieją rozkoszy delektowania się prawdziwą herbatą.

Harry westchnął, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję, która, o czym był święcie przekonany, zakończyłaby się jego porażką. Malfoy uwielbiał swoją gorzką herbatę sprowadzaną z jakiegoś odległego miejsca i za nic w świecie nie zrezygnowałby z szansy dowiedzenia, jakim to fatalnym gustem obdarzony jest Wybraniec. Z sadystycznym uśmiechem na wąskich ustach rozniósłby go na drobny pył, przyglądając się, jak Harry wije się w nieudanej próbie przegadania Malfoya Pana Elokwencji.

Nieszczęsny Potter uniósł ręce w jednoznacznym symbolu kapitulacji, co natychmiast wprawiło jego towarzysza w dobry humor, czego nieomylnym znakiem było nieznaczne uniesienie lewego kącika ust.

– Jest coś ciekawego? – zapytał Harry, wskazując na gazetę.

– Nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować – stwierdził Malfoy, staranie zwijając gazetę i odkładając ją na bok. – Ta gazeta schodzi na psy, żadnych rzetelnych informacji, wszystkie informacje oparte na pogłoskach i plotkach usłyszanych w podejrzanych spelunkach. Od kiedy redaktorem został ten Stevers…

– Malfoy, mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nazwał cię przylizanym kurduplem o inteligencji mniejszej od gumochłona – przerwał mu Harry, obdarzając go kpiącym uśmiechem.

– Szczegóły! – Blondyn machnął ręką, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę. – Jak zwykle nie widzisz całości sytuacji… no ale czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto tyle razy dostał tłuczkiem. Nie wspominając już o obsesyjnej przyjemności, jaką sprawiało ci spadanie z miotły.

– Wcale nie! – żachnął się oburzony Harry.

– Jak nie, jak tak? – retorycznie zapytał Malfoy i rozejrzał się uważnie po lokalu. Dostrzegł ciemnowłosą kelnerkę o rumianych policzkach, zamachał do niej leniwie i poczekał, aż podejdzie. – Elizo, możesz przynieść już deser – polecił i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Ciężko zapomnieć twoje wygibasy na pierwszym roku. Pobiłeś tym nawet Longbottoma, a to nie lada sztuka.

Potter zmełł ostre słowa, jakie przyszły mu od razu na myśl. Nie chciał urazić zaintrygowanej kobiety, przyglądającej się im ciekawie. Zrozumiawszy, że nie usłyszy żadnych interesujących nowinek o ulubionych klientach, odeszła cicho od stolika. Wówczas Harry przestał się powstrzymywać i piorunując Malfoya wzrokiem wysyczał:

– To Quirrel chcąc mnie zabić, zaczarował moją miotłę! O mały włos a spadłbym z niej…

– A nie mówiłem?! – triumfalnie stwierdził Malfoy, upijając łyk herbaty. – Pamiętam, że na drugim roku trenowałeś balet na miotle tak nieudolnie, że z niej spadłeś. Nie wspominając już…

– Wcale nie ćwiczyłem do baletu! – zaprotestował Harry. – Zgredek zaczarował tłuczki i musiałem przed nimi uciekać, żeby nie dać się zabić!

Malfoy obdarzył go niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

– Przewrażliwiony jesteś – wszyscy chcieli cię zabić – podsumował krótko. – Zaczynając od profesorów, na skrzatach kończąc. Trochę samokrytyki, mój drogi bohaterze. – Poklepał Harry'ego po dłoni. Nie zabierając swojej ręki kontynuował. – Przyznaj po prostu, że nie byłeś tak dobrym graczem, jak myślałeś. Oczywiście, wstyd ci się do tego przyznać przed kimś takim jak ja, ale Gryfoni słyną z odwagi, bezmyślnej, bo bezmyślnej, ale zawsze odwagi.

Harry wpatrywał się w Malfoya, szczerze ogłupiony. On mu wyjaśnia, jak było naprawdę, a Ślizgon traktuje go niczym małe dziecko. Potter wyszarpnął rękę z zimnego uścisku i postanowił profilaktycznie milczeć. Skoro Malfoy nie chce znać prawdy, to on nie będzie go uświadamiał.

– Chyba się nie pogniewałeś? – ze szczerym zdumieniem zapytał się blondyn, przypatrując się uważnie jego twarzy. – Nawet _ty_ nie możesz być równie dziecinny. – Upił kolejny łyk, a nie doczekując się riposty, również nic nie powiedział.

Ciszę przerwało dopiero nadejście uśmiechniętej kelnerki, która przyniosła im dwa talerzyki z deserem.

– Proszę, Marta ma nadzieję, że będzie panu smakować – powiedziała cicho do Malfoya, zmieszana posępnym nastrojem i czym prędzej czmychnęła od stolika.

Milczenie Pottera wyraźnie deprymowało Malfoya, bo ciągle na niego zerkał ukradkiem, ale powstrzymał się od wszelkich złośliwych uwag, pozornie zajęty jedzeniem pysznego czekoladowego ciasta.

Harry również posmakował deseru przyniesionego przez kelnerkę. Uwielbiał wypieki, jakie zawsze zamawiał Malfoy. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żeby ciasto nie było doskonałe. Powoli delektował się rozkosznym smakiem rozpływającym się w ustach. Słodycz, jaką zostawiał na języku deser, nie dało się porównać z żadną znaną Harry'emu przyjemnością. Ukontentowany westchnął cicho, co od razu zwróciło uwagę Malfoya, który obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

– Przestałeś się już boczyć? – zapytał z leciutką ironią w głosie. Harry wymruczał coś niewyraźnie, zajęty pochłanianiem ciasta. Malfoy przyglądał mu się z dziwną miną, ni to zmieszaną ni złośliwą.

Powoli odłożył łyżeczkę, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął sporą paczkę owiniętą w szmaragdowy papier. Harry pochłonął ostatni kęs ciasta i zezując ukradkiem, tak by Malfoy nie zauważył jego zainteresowania, przyjrzał się uważnie nieporęcznemu pakunkowi. Zastanawiał się, co jest w środku. Może prezent dla żony? Ale w takim razie, po co by go teraz wyciągał? To nie miało sensu. Jedno było pewne – Malfoy na pewno coś planował, coś, co pewnie mu się nie spodoba. Jak zwykle. Harry westchnął, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak ostatnim razem Ślizgon wkręcił go w pokręconą historię z Zabinim. Jeszcze teraz na samo wspomnienie bolą go odtworzone magiczny sposobem stopy. Leżąc przez dwa tygodnie w szpitalu, dał sobie solenne słowo, że nigdy, ale to już nigdy więcej, nie da się w nic wplątać Malfoyowi. Zawsze przebrzydły Ślizgon wychodził z kłopotów z wdziękiem godnym primabaleriny, a on musiał gęsto się tłumaczyć przed Kingsleyem. Nie wspominając o kłótniach, jakie wywoływała w domu Ginny, jak tylko usłyszała, oczywiście całkiem przypadkiem od swoich licznych przyjaciółek, o całej sprawie. Harry miał dość – Malfoy nie przekona go już do niczego.

– Potter, wiem, że będziesz niepocieszony, ale muszę cię powiadomić o swojej decyzji – zaczęło swoją przemowę źródło jego wszelkich kłopotów – niewątpliwie sam rozumiesz, że nie istnieje żaden sposób, dzięki któremu uda ci się zmienić moje zdanie, więc nawet nie próbuj. Przechodząc jednak do sedna sprawy – koniec z naszymi spotkaniami.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, od propozycji małżeństwa aż po groźbę, ale nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego. Otwierał usta i zamykał, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie żadnego sensownego zdania. Malfoy jednak jeszcze nie skończył:

– Z okazji naszej dwudziestej rocznicy i jednocześnie ostatniego spotkania postanowiłem uczcić ten dzień, dając ci to. – Blondyn przesunął opakowany prezent w stronę Harry'ego. – Wiem, że ci się spodoba, w końcu osobiście go wybrałem – zaznaczył z lekkim uśmiechem.

Puls Pottera gwałtownie przyspieszył. Zalewały go sprzeczne uczucia. Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z kłębiącymi się w jego wnętrzu emocjami. Zdenerwowany, gwałtownie poruszył rękę, co wywołało reakcję, której nie spodziewałby się nawet w najczarniejszych koszmarach. Łyżeczka zsunęła się na ziemię, a poruszona przez niego filiżanka zakołysała się i przewróciła na stolik, oblewając nienagannie czyste i wyprasowane szaty Malfoya. Harry chcąc zatrzymać wyciekającą herbatę, zahaczył o prezent od Ślizgona i popchnął go na skraj stołu, gdzie paczka utrzymywała się w chwiejnej równowadze. Obaj mężczyźni wlepili w nią wzrok, jakby to mogło ją powstrzymać od upadku na twardą podłogę. W końcu Malfoy prawie niedostrzegalnym ruchem złapał zielone opakowanie w mocny uścisk i odłożył na stolik, wreszcie bezpieczny.

– Jak zwykle niezgrabny – skomentował jedynie, z obrzydzeniem patrząc na swoje oblepione fusami szaty. – Może kiedyś nauczysz się, że istnieje coś takiego jak gracja i opanowanie – zamyślił się na chwilę, w czasie której obrzucił Harry'ego uważnym i taksującym spojrzeniem. Gdy w końcu spojrzał prosto w zielone, płonące oburzeniem oczy mężczyzny oświadczył cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do niego – Chociaż, jak to mówią – nadzieja matką głupich.

– Malfoy, jesteś najbardziej wkurzającym, apodyktycznym i irytującym gumochłonem, jakiego miałem nieprzyjemność poznać! Sam nie wiem, jakim cudem udało mi się wytrzymać z tobą tak długo! Winne oczywiście są moje gryfońskie nawyki, ale możesz zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek się znaliśmy! – wybuchnął Harry, ulegając tym wszystkim gwałtownym uczuciom, które budził w nim Malfoy i raptownie wstał od stołu. Nie zwracając już uwagi na swojego towarzysza i zdziwioną kelnerkę, szybko wybiegł z kawiarni.

Malfoy nawet nie drgnął. Zupełnie, jakby przed chwilą nie wydarzyło się nic niezwykłego. Po chwili delikatnie ujął pakunek, o którym Potter zapomniał i pogładził go pieszczotliwym gestem po zielonym papierze, po czym schował staranie do kieszeni. Kiedy uniósł głowę znad stolika, na jego twarzy nie widać było żadnych uczuć, jedynie szare oczy błyszczały podejrzanie. Elizie przemknęło przez głowę, że chyba jej klient zaraz się roześmieje, ale tak się nie stało.

Wychodząc z kawiarni, jak zawsze zostawił pieniądze na stoliku, lecz dopiero późnym wieczorem, zaraz po zamknięciu, kobieta uświadomiła sobie, że jej ulubiony klient nie pochwalił ani ciasta, ani herbaty, mimo że zwykle tak robił. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że coś się zmieniło i już nigdy nie zobaczy mężczyzn, wesoło się przekomarzających przy stoliku. Nigdy to bardzo długo.

* * *

Mijały dni i noce, każdy dzień tak podobny do poprzedniego. Harry'emu ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do monotonnego rytmu wyznaczanego przez upływający czas. A wszystko z powodu ostatniej kłótni z Malfoyem. Owszem, sprzeczali się za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, ale bardziej przypominało to przyjacielskie przekomarzanie, niż spory, jakie prowadzili w szkole, podsycane pogardą i nienawiścią.

Harry nie potrafiłby racjonalnie wyjaśnić, gdyby ktoś się go o to spytał, dlaczego zareagował wtedy tak gwałtownie. Jakiś impuls popchnął go takiego, a nie innego zachowania. Wcale nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się, czemu wszystko tak się potoczyło. Nigdy nie był typem myśliciela, to Malfoy zawsze wszystko analizował, jak to on.

Stało się, co się miało wydarzyć. Tak naprawdę, wydawało mu się dziwne, że udało im się tyle razy spokojnie porozmawiać, a nawet, o zgrozo, zawiązało się między nimi jakieś porozumienie. Gdyby jego przyjaciele się o tym dowiedzieli, na pewno nie mogliby uwierzyć.

Gryfon nie był rozczarowany, nic a nic.

_Kogo ja próbuję przekonać?_, zapytał sam siebie, po kolejnej kłótni, jaką toczyły ze sobą racjonalna część jego umysłu i uczucia. _Przecież to śmieszne, ale… naprawdę mi go brak. Jest wkurzającym dupkiem, to fakt, jednak w jakiś pokręcony sposób sprawił, że go polubiłem. Jesteśmy już dorośli, a zachowujemy się jak dzieci._

Harry postanowił niczym prawdziwy Gryfon stawić czoło niebezpieczeństwu i wejść do jaskini bestii. Świadomość, że krwiożerczym potworem będzie niezadowolony były Śmierciożerca, a pieczarą rezydencja, którą odwiedzał w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach, jakoś nie poprawiła mu nastroju. _To prawdopodobnie najgłupszy pomysł, jaki przyszedł mi do głowy._

* * *

Kiedy podejmiemy już decyzję, musimy być gotowi na następny krok – wdrażanie swojego planu w życiu. Przynajmniej tyle Harry zapamiętał z lekcji, jakie nieustannie udzielała mu Hermiona. Cicho jęknął, gdy wyobraził sobie, co powiedziałaby jego przyjaciółka, gdyby wiedziała w jakiej sytuacji przyda się jej rada. Na pewno nie byłaby zachwycona.

Niemniej jednak był Gryfonem z krwi i kości, z dziada pradziada, a oni nie cofają się przed niebezpieczeństwem, nawet jeśli każda komórka ich ciała krzyczy głośno: „Uciekaj, idioto!" na widok rozwścieczonej twarzy czystokrwistego czarodzieja, który ściska mocno swoją różdżkę. _Szkoda, że nie zostałem Ślizgonem, _zdecydował się w ułamku sekundy Harry_. Oni przynajmniej nie ryzykują tak głupio swojego życia._

– Na Salazara, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty tu robisz, Potter? – zapytał groźnie Malfoy, zupełnie nie przejmując się czymś równie prozaicznym jak dobre maniery.

– Witaj… – zasugerował mu Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zawsze liczył na łuk swojego szczęścia, tym razem nie było inaczej.

Malfoy zignorował tę marną próbę.

– Potter, nie mam dzisiaj do ciebie cierpliwości, więc w ciągu minuty masz wyjaśnić, jaki to ważny gryfoński powód sprowadził cię do mojego domu późnym wieczorem – rzucił ostro.

– Ja… eee…

– Bijesz wyżyny elokwencji – pochwalił go Malfoy.

Harry nie wiedział, co niby ma mu powiedzieć. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego właściwie to zrobił, ale miał uczucie, że to najwłaściwsza rzecz, jaką mógł uczynić w tej sytuacji.

Cisza najwyraźniej przeszkadzała Malfoyowi, ponieważ zaraz zaproponował:

– Skoro nie wiesz, po co tu przyszedłeś, to możesz się odwrócić, za tobą są drzwi. Chyba nawet ty rozumiesz aluzję.

Harry'emu wpadł do głowy fantastyczny pomysł.

– Przyszedłem po swój prezent… no i wyjaśnienia

– Wyjaśnienia? – Malfoy z uniesioną brwią wyglądał dość przerażająco. – Niby z jakiego powodu miałbym ci ich udzielić?

– Nie uważasz, że mi się należą? Raptem ni stąd ni zowąd zdecydowałeś się zrezygnować z naszych spotkań. Nie podałeś żadnego powodu swojej decyzji. Nic. To mało? Chyba zasługuję na…

– Malfoyowie nie udzielają wyjaśnień – wpadł mu w słowo Malfoy i odwrócił się do Harry'ego plecami, jakby uważał, że to koniec rozmowy i rozmówca nie zasługuje na więcej jego uwagi.

Potter nie powstrzymał nagłej wściekłości, wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się czerpać z niej siłę.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem! – wysyczał, łapiąc gospodarza za ramię i dość brutalnie zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Masz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego! – zażądał.

Ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że Harry dostrzegł dwa piegi na jasnej cerze Malfoya. Zamiast oszpecać, dodawały mu uroku. Nie wydawał się już doskonałą, drogocenną rzeźbą, lecz zwykłym człowiekiem. Piegi nadały mu jakąś delikatność i kruchość, której Harry nigdy nie dostrzegał za maską lodowatego szyderstwa.

– Jesteś pewien, Potter? – zapytał dziwnie miękkim głosem Malfoy. Harry ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważył, że jego spojrzenie wydaje się inne, tak różne od zwykłego. Czaiła się w nim jakaś… Harry nie potrafił dokładnie sprecyzować, co to za uczucie, ale odnosił wrażenie, że, gdyby to było możliwe, Malfoy wydawałby mu się teraz niezwykle bezbronny.

– Mów prawdę, Draco! – Być może to dlatego powiedział to o wiele łagodniej niż przedtem. Nawet nie zauważył, że zwrócił się do blondyna po imieniu.

Malfoy pochylił się do ucha Harry'ego i cicho wyszeptał:

– Jednak tego nie zrobię.

Pocałunek był zachłanny i równie gwałtowny jak wiosenne burze. Stapiał w jedność to, co wydawało się dwoma odrębnymi bytami, oscylującymi na swoich obrzeżach, bez prawa do zbliżenia. Na wieczność trwającą ułamek sekundy zjednoczył ciała, pogrążone w instynktownym tańcu. Ale nawet nieskończoność ma swój gwałtowny koniec albo początek, zależy, z której strony na to patrzeć.

* * *

Harry gwałtownie się wybudził. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, chcąc uspokoić rozszalały puls. Spojrzał w sufit, rozmyślając nad dziwnym snem. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego przyśniło mu się coś równie idiotycznego. _Przecież on nigdy… to znaczy on i Malfoy… Draco_, poprawił go cichy głosik w głowie, a Harry nie miał siły go uciszać. Nieprzenikniona ciemność panująca w pokoju była bardzo korzystnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Harry nie chciał widzieć swoich zarumienionych policzków, wystarczyło, że czuł się zażenowany swoimi fantazjami.

Rozszalała wyobraźnia podsuwała kolejne sceny ze snu. Zaschło mu w ustach, więc sięgnął po szklankę stojącą na nocnej szafce. Wymacał zimną powierzchnię szła i podciągając się lekko do góry napił się chłodnej wody. Orzeźwiający napój pozwolił mu zebrać myśli. Między kolejnymi łykami rozmyślał nad znaczeniem tej dziwnej nocnej fantazji. _Bo to była tylko fantazja?_ Harry szybko stłumił niepokojące uczucie straty, które nawiedziło razem z tą myślą. Jednak żadne racjonalne wyjaśnienie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, więc postanowił dać sobie spokój z spekulacjami i iść spać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia jutro nie będzie o niczym pamiętać.

Ułożył się wygodnie w rozgrzanej pościeli, ale jakoś sen nie chciał go odwiedzić. Ciągle przed oczami miał wyraźne jak nigdy dotąd sceny ze snu. _Jakby to były wspomnienia,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale szybko odrzucił tę niedorzeczną myśl. W końcu prawdopodobieństwo, że on i Malfoy razem robiliby takie rzeczy, było mniejsze niż szansa, że Syriusz żyje. Cicho westchnął, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś łudził się nadzieją na ocalenie jedynej osoby, która kochała go bezgranicznie.

Ginny poruszyła się przez sen, jakby wyczuwając jego smutny nastrój i nim Harry zdążył zareagować, przytuliła się mocno do niego. Mężczyzna objął delikatnie swoją żonę, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że coś tu nie gra. Przesunął dłonią po szczupłym, nagim ciele tulącym się do niego bezwstydnie. Jednak dopiero, kiedy wplótł palce w krótkie włosy, spłynęło na niego olśnienie. Nie był tym tak przerażony jak powinien, wręcz przeciwnie odczuł swoistą, trudną do wyjaśnienia ulgę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że osobą, która spędziła z nim noc, jest Malfoy. Ulegając kolejnemu dziwnemu impulsowi, musnął usta śpiącego mężczyzny. Wreszcie poczuł się szczęśliwy – jak nie czuł się już dawno. Jakby zegary cofnęły swe wskazówki i nadal miał trzynaście lat. _Jak wtedy, gdy Syriusz zaproponował mi prawdziwą rodzinę._

– Mój – szepnął w ciemność, poddając się nagłej zaborczości – już na zawsze.


End file.
